


Книжный клуб

by Ishtarborisovna, kris_soulmate, mushroomtea, WTF HPxTR 2021 (HPxTR)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Detective, Digital Art, Fanart, Games, Gen, Graphic Novel, Historical Mystery, Pre-Canon, Suspense, Video & Computer Games, Visual Novel, WTF HPxTR 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, browser games
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishtarborisovna/pseuds/Ishtarborisovna, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris_soulmate/pseuds/kris_soulmate, https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushroomtea/pseuds/mushroomtea, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPxTR/pseuds/WTF%20HPxTR%202021
Summary: 1977 год. Лорд Волдеморт наращивает свою силу. Однажды он получает приглашение в книжный клуб, где собираются влиятельные люди из магического общества...
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021





	Книжный клуб

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на игру](https://hpxtr.github.io/wtf2021)  
> 
> 
> Инструкция для игры с телефона:
> 
> 1\. Включите в настройках телефона разрешение на автоповорот.  
> 2\. Откройте игру в браузере телефона, держа телефон вертикально.  
> 3\. Нажмите на значок "развернуть на полный экран", затем поверните телефон горизонтально.  
> 4\. Приятной игры!
> 
> Над игрой работали:  
> Ishtarborisovna — сюжет, геймдизайн и код  
> kris_soulmate — текст  
> mushroomtea ([twitter](https://twitter.com/mushroomtea_art), [vk](https://vk.com/anotherartblog)) — арт персонажей для профайлов/диалоговых окон  
> n.m. — дизайн интерфейса и арт персонажей для локации  
> Nymnigil — сюжет и текст  
> victowl — бэтинг
> 
> Музыка  
> Shades of Spring by Kevin MacLeod: [Link](https://incompetech.filmmusic.io/song/4342-shades-of-spring) ([License](https://filmmusic.io/standard-license))

[ИГРАТЬ](https://hpxtr.github.io/wtf2021)

Скриншоты:

[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLJm.png)[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLJm.png) [](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLJm.png) [](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aM3E.png)  
  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLGe.png)  
[](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLGe.png)  
  
  
[ ](https://funkyimg.com/i/3aLGg.png)


End file.
